


liar

by Marksfabulousbutt



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24248152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marksfabulousbutt/pseuds/Marksfabulousbutt
Summary: i suck at titles and summaries but I made this for my sister and i've never played 2nd or even the 3rd game but i think i like these kiddos....2020 june 3: check out thefandomfreak2144 when you get the chance, idk if she's posted yet or not but she's danganronpa nerd ;p
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheSaioumaShipper](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSaioumaShipper/gifts).



Shuichi held his arms closed to him, protecting him from anything that could hurt him. Perhaps an old human instincts to protect his inners, but it wouldn't protect him from what Kaito said next.

"Hey, Shuichi... Kokichi told me something just before he got on the press." Kaito sat down next to Shuichi, holding his hands in front of him. "He told me tell you that... he loved you." "Liar..." Shuichi said as his heart clenched and shattered, his bowls becoming a 10 ton weight, pulling him down.

He wished he could be crushed. "Kokichi knew you'd say that... so he asked me to add onto that he'd never lie about loving you Shuichi. He said he had something under his bed for you. I obviously couldn't get it...."

"Why... why are you telling me this?" Shuichi finally mustered out, his breath hiccuping and shakey. "I wasn't going to... but then I saw how you looked when people couldn't believe Kokichi was anything but a liar...

"Kokichi meant something to you, and I couldn't take that away..." Shuichi sniffed, letting go of his arm to throw himself against Kaito. "Thank you."

And then Kaito was dragged off against his will, and died from his disease, not without seeing space, however.

Shuichi stood at the door of Kokichi's room, eyes scanning it for something that shouldn't be there, like a booby trap, but he couldn't find anything. He pushed the door open, and swung easily on it's hinges.

Kokichi's room wasn't special, and there wasn't a way to get under the bed, as it had a wooden base. Shuichi got on his knees on the opposite, facing the door and touched the wooden closing his eyes as he ran his fingers along the base. He stopped, feeling just barely the shifting of wood and opened his eyes to get a closer look.

Indeed a drawer has been cut from the base board. It took a bit of coaxing, and painfully shoving his fingertips into the edges but it finally slid open and inside was... a doll, and a picture.

' _I know you'll get free from the killing game... so here. Something to remember me by._ '

Shuichi wiped away his tears as he held the doll against his chest.


End file.
